What i always wanted
by Alli loves Joey Logano
Summary: Kendall had been in love with James for years and Vice Versa but neither of them know. What happens when they Find out? Kames/Cargan Smut for later chapters. Writing with CarganFever.
1. Chapter 1

**(Same personalities as the TV show)**

_James didn't have the greatest home life growing up. So he always looked to his 3 best friends to be there for him, Kendall, Carlos and Logan. James, Carlos and Kendall have been best friends since 1st grade and Logan joined then when he moved to Minnesota in the 3rd grade. James stayed at Kendall's house since age 7 because his parents didn't have time for him and were always away on bissness. James was happy when Mrs. Knight took over as his guardian because he liked having a family that treated him like he mattered and he has always liked Kendall as more then a Best friend/ brother. James has always been gay since day one and everybody know because he's very proud of it. Only one person knows that he likes Kendall. _

_Kendall always lived with his mother and younger sister Katie and James of course and he is Bisexual and everyone knows. _

_Carlos lives with his mom, dad and younger brother Toni and is also Bisexual (not because he likes guys but because he just doesn't know what he like as to not having a girlfriend before.) and everyone knows._

_Logan lives with his mom only and is Bisexual and everyone knows._

**James POV**

"James get out here" Logan yelled.

"What?" I yelled from the bathroom

"We have school, remember?" Carlos yelled from downstairs.

"Man whatever. Going back into the bathroom be out in a sec."

So I turned around and walked back into the bathroom and it was the most amazing site that I have ever seen in my whole life.

"Kendall?" I asked

"Uhh…James?" Kendall said as if it was no big deal.

I couldn't say anything or move all I could so was star at what was before me but Kendall just kept going.

"James get out or help" Kendall said like it was a question.

I just stood there so Kendall grabbed my hand and then I let go and ran out of the bathroom.

'Oh my god he was jacking himself off…wait…he wanted me to help. Why did he want me to help? Why did I run out?' all of these questions were running through my head as I just stood there outside the bathroom.

Ever since I could remember I have imagined myself doing that to Kendall and here I had my chance and I blew it. Iv saw him naked plenty of times but never doing that. That was so hott. I was wondering why he was so horny. While standing there thinking, Kendall walked out of the bathroom zipping up his pants, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"All your" Kendall said

"You knew I was in there" I said back.

"So? I needed to relieve myself"

"What if I had still been in there?"

"Then I still would of went in there while you were in there" Kendall said then he winked at me. I then walked into the bathroom to finish up on my hair. While in there all I could think about was what I seen Kendall do and then I felt the bulge in my pants get bigger so I then had to relieve myself as well.

"James hurry up" I could here Logan scream from downstairs again so I hurried up and then washed my hands when I was finished I went downstairs to where my 3 best friends were waiting for me.

"About time, were going to be late for school and you know Logan hates being late for school" Carlos said

"We still have an hour before school starts and you guys also don't have to come here every morning to get Kendall and I for school you know"

"Yeah, but then how would you guys get to school?" Logan asked knowing he was the only one with a license in the group and we hated taking the bus.

"I hate school and mornings" I said as all I could think of id what I seen Kendall doing in the bathroom and what he asked me to do. I just wanted to go home to think because it was hard to concentrate in school. Kendall, Carlos and I had all 6 of our classes together and Logan only had 2 of them classes with us as he was in AP classes because he was practically a genius. Logan was asked to skip grades but wouldn't because he didn't want to leave us.

*At lunch*

"Logan can we talk?" I asked

"Sure James, what's up?"

"Well…you are the only one who knows that iv liked Kendall my whole life…so I need to ask you something…I need to know how to make him mine and soon…i'm flipping out here"

"James you said that you wanted to wait for Kendall to make the first move"

"Logan I know that I said that but I can't wait any longer I have to do something and soon"

"Calm down James we will think of something"

"Thank you Logan, I'm so glad I have friends like you" James said and Logan just smiled.

Damn I need to think of something fast because this is something that I want and I am not going to lose this. He is so gorgeous and I want him to be mine. Maybe this weekend when Kendall's mom and sister are gone and the house is ours we can hang out and talk and then I can finally tell him how I feel. Yeah I think I will do that.

School was dreadful…I hate being in school but I know that when I get home tonight I will have Kendall all to myself.

**Kendall's POV**

When James walked in on me while in the bathroom it made me harder so It took me longer to relieve myself…I mean I'm Bisexual and I have liked James for a long time but I never said anything to him because I didn't know if he liked me back. After he walked in on me though he looked like he wanted to help when I asked him and he made me so much harder by staring at me. I am totally falling for my best friend but was he falling for me. I need to tell him how I feel I think that when my mom and sister go out of town and we are left here all weekend by our selves I will sit down and talk to him and tell him how I feel and I hope he feels the same but he's never even talks about who he likes.

I really want to have James all to myself before it is to late.

"Hey Logan can we talk" I asked

"Sure Kendall what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just need to make James mine and I think I want to do it on Friday when my mom and sister are gone but I don't know what to do."

"Well I think that you should just talk to him and tell him how you feel" Logan suggested

"Well you are the only one that knows I have liked James since we were kids so I thought that I needed to talk to you but I cant just tell him I want to do something to find out if he likes me before I tell him so that I can tell for sure if he likes me"

"Well I still think that you should talk to him and just tell him how you feel but I will think of something and let you know…" But before Logan could finish what he was saying because he was cut off.

"You guys not eating lunch?" James asked

"No…i'm not hungry not everyone is pigs like you two…" I said to James as he sat by me and Carlos by Logan.

"I brought my lunch as usual" Logan said smiling

"Hahaha" Carlos said with a mouth full of food.

"Gross" Logan said

"Kendall can we talk later?" James asked.

"Ummm…sure" Kendal replied

'James is so hott. I wonder what he wants to talk about. God I love him I just want to hold him and kiss him right now.' I thought to myself

"Kendall…earth to Kendall" Logan said

"Yeah…sorry just thinking"

Then the new girl walked up names Heather Fox. "Hey James I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime?"

Everyone started to smirk and laugh a little

"Sorry heather…I'm gay"

"Wow…your to hot to be gay…we can still go out if you like"

"Yeah well…I am gay and i'm sorry but no…we can be friends though"

"Ok that sounds great" Heather said walking away when Camille and Jo walked up to our lunch table to sit with them.

"Hey Camille, Jo" we all said.

"Hey guys" they both said.

Camille was Logan's ex girlfriend. They dated on and off for a year but Logan said he was in love with someone else so they broke up for good but still stayed good friends.

Jo is Kendall's ex girlfriend because Kendall thought he was more into guys because he was in love with James (but she didn't know that). They stayed good fiends also.

"So what are you guys doing tonight, its Friday so I know you guys have some kinds of plane for the weekend" Camille asked

"Well my mom and sister are gone this weekend so I was thinking about just spending the weekend at home and catch up on so sleep and stuff." Kendall said

"Me too" James said with a smile because he knows that when his mother isn't home he walks around the house with only a shirt and boxers so he was just going to stay home also.

"I'm staying at Logan's for the weekend his mom is going out with her friends and we are going to talk and hang out ALL weekend" Carlos said smiling.

After school James wanted to talk to Logan again about this weekend but couldn't because he had detention for disrupting class multiple times. But Kendall was able to catch Logan before him and Carlos left to go to his house.

"Logan can we talk for a second…alone?" Kendall asked

"Sure…Carlos wait for me a sec ok and then we will go to my house" Logan said to Carlos with a wink.

"Logan what should I do about James…I want to have something planed for him when he gets home from detention"

"Kendall I really don't know…I think you should just tell him and I think that he will listen to you"  
>"How do you know that what if he hates me and is grossed out by it"<br>"I don't think he will ever hate you plus James likes it when people like him he thinks he's god gift to men"  
>"True" Kendall laughed<p>

"Just walk around in your boxers and if you see his staring then you know he likes you or that he's really horny" Logan said looking over to Carlos.

"Ok ill think of something more…thank you Logan"  
>"No problem I am here to help"<p>

So Logan and Carlos then drove to Logan's house and Kendall walked home. He got a great idea and when he got home he was going to go through with his plan.

**(Sorry if this sounded bad I promise that I will get better…)**


	2. Feelings

**Chapter 2**

**Carlos POV**

Logan was getting mad because James was taking so much time in the bathroom but once we got to school I found out that I only had 2 classes with Logan but that was because he was in AP classes cause he's a genius. At Lunch Logan said that he wanted to spend all weekend together so I said yes. I mean I'm not sure what to think because Logan and I have been hanging out a lot lately and alone so it's weird. I am not sure if I am straight or gay because iv never been in a relationship. Ok so make fun of me if you want but I am waiting for the right person. After school Kendall pulled Logan aside to talk to him.

"So what did Kendall want?" I asked

"Wanted to talk about James again"  
>"When are they going to realize that I know they like each other?"<br>"Who knows…so you still gonna stay with me this weekend?" Logan asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Of course"

We get to Logan's house and there was a note on the counter with money on it saying she wont be home tonight there was something going on at the hospital as she would have to stay and they she left us money for pizza or something.

"Do you want pizza?" Logan asked

"Id rather watch you cook" I said laughing

"Never again…I almost burnt the house down"  
>"Yeah that was funny…put sure pizzas ok"<p>

So Logan ordered pizza and then we went to change into our PJ's.

Logan how come you always change in front of James and Kendall but never me?"

"I don't know…"

"Oh" I said sad that he didn't know.

We changed our clothes and went down stairs and turned the TV on then the pizza came so I answered the door and paid for it then took it into the living room.

"Logan can I ask you something?" I asked

"You can ask me anything Carlos"  
>"Well I know today was only the first day of junior year but there's going to be a dance in 2 months and I don't want to go alone again. I mean last year you took Camille and Kendall took Jo and James had like 2 guys and even girls all over him all night and I felt dumb all by myself. I want you to help me find a date."<p>

"I-I guess I can…if you help me find one"

"You know how I get around girls so I don't know how good I'm going to be with that. Do you want to take a girl or guy?"  
>"Well lately I'm leaning more towards guys just like Kendall and James so I guess I want to go with a guy?"<p>

"What is it like with a guy?" I asked wondering

"Same as with a girl except they don't have boobs and have a dick"  
>"That isn't what I mean. You know that I'm a virgin in every way guy and girl iv never even kiss anyone"<br>"Well at first I really liked Camille and everything was fine but at that one party last year Dak kissed me and I couldn't stop thinking about it and that is when I realized I was more into guys…I mean I don't think I'm gay because I still find girls attractive but I just think that kissing Dak was amazing and I really liked it plus I'm still a virgin too Carlos so if that is what you meant then I cant help you there"

"You haven't had sex at all?" I asked surprised

"Nope not with a guy or girl. Camille is the only girl that has ever been interested in me and Dak was just drunk when he kissed me I think…I hope"  
>"What about Dak?"<br>"What about him?" Logan asked confused

"You should ask him to the dance I mean you seem to like him"  
>"What gives you that idea"<br>"I don't know but would you go with him if he asked you?"  
>"I don't know plus Dak and Jett started dating over the summer and I guess there in love or something. Dak said they have sec like every night and its aw-to-the-sum…whatever that means"<br>"You are so funny logie"  
>"Wow its getting Late we should go to bed." Logan said<p>

"Ok" I asked as I got up to walk up the stairs Logan pulled me back down.

"I thought you wanted to go to bed?" I asked

"I do but before we go I need to know who you want to go to the dance with"  
>"Umm I don't know I guess anyone that is willing to go with me"<br>"What if there is someone who wants to go with you"  
>"Who?" I asked really wanted to know.<p>

"Well since you were by yourself last year I felt bad and told myself if you didn't have a date_ I_ would ask _you _to go with me"

"Are you asking me out Logie?" I said jokingly with a huge smile on my face.

"Well if you want to go to the dance with me then yes I am"  
>"Sure ill go with you but I need to know something first" I said<p>

"What is that?"  
>"I need to know my sexual orientation"<p>

"And how am I supposed to help you with that?" Logan said

"Well your good friends with Camille still will you asked her to come over tomorrow and try a experiment with me."  
>"You want to kiss her to see if you're straight?" Logan looked really confused for a genius.<p>

"Well I guess so…I just feel left out again because James knows that he is gay and you and Kendall know that you're BI but I don't know"

"Do what most people do…say you're straight until you have an experiment with a guy and then you can decide then"

"Well I just need to know Logan this was easy for you guys because your all dated before but I haven't"  
>"Ill call Camille tomorrow and you know she will do it because she loves to help everyone out but what guy are you going to kiss for this theory because its hard for most people to decide just by one kiss"<br>"Well then ill just do this" I said and I leaned over and kissed Logan on the lips and weird enough he kissed me back. We were on the couch making out for like 20 minutes only coming up for air when it was really necessary. I couldn't stop kissing Logan I mean it felt so right for some reason but then again I have never kissed anyone before so it could be that. When we stopped kissing Logan started talking.

"Carlos?"  
>"Logan you don't need to call Camille if you don't want" I said getting up then I turned back around "Oh and yes id love to go to the dance with you" I smiled and walked up to Logan' room. A few minutes later Logan walked into the room and I was in only my boxers as I got into his bed. He then stripped down to his boxers and go into bed also. He turned off the lamp and then rapped his arms around me as usual as his room was always cold and then we laid there letting sleep take over.<p>

**Logan's POV**

After we got to my house my mom was gone all night and we ordered pizza and then Carlos asked me about the dance which was disappointing because iv love his since puberty and that is how I know I am bisexual. Carlos is the only one for me, I know that I dated Camille but she liked me and she was cute but my heart was meant for 1 person and 1 person only Carlos and that is why I am single. Then out of nowhere I asked him to the dance. 'Oh GOD he's going to know and he's going to hate me because he is confused. But then he kissed me and I couldn't resist I had to kiss him back and then when we stopped kissing he went to walk off to bed but he said he would go to the dance with me. I have wanted to tell him I liked him but never had the right moment but I WILL tell him at the dance how I feel. The day I met him he was in the principals office it was 3rd grade and I had just moved to Minnesota so I had to meet with the principle. He was bouncing in his chair with a helmet on so I had to talk to him.

_*Flashback*_

"_Umm hello my name is Logan Mitchell and I was wondering why you are wearing that helmet?"_

"_Hey Logan Mitchell are you new here?"  
>"Yes just moved here are you in 3rd grade too?"<br>"Yes and I were this helmet because I do a lot of crazy stunts and I hurt my head so much my dad asked me to wear it to stay safe"  
>"Oh…what is your name?"<br>"My name is Carlos Garcia"_

"_Well Carlos why are you so hyper?"  
>"Oh I'm always hyper and I don't know why it must me all the sweets I eat or because…well I just don't know my dad and 2 best friends tell me to calm down all the time but I can so I'm always in here for disrupting class."<br>"Carlos slow down your babbling."_

"_Sorry…do you want to be my friend?"  
>"Sure plus you're the only one I know here so far"<br>"Well you will meet my 2 best friends and we are going to be best friends I just know it"_

"_Carlos Garcia, in here again what is it this time?" The principal said._

_*End of Flashback*_

Ever since that day in 3rd grade Carlos and I have been inseparable and I never knew how awesome he would be but I am glad that I talked to him that day because I would be just a lonely nerd with no friends. Plus he is so funny and crazy and acts like a little kid most of the time and I need some of that in my life sometimes or I would just do homework and graduate early and go to collage. I didn't skip grades because of Carlos he doesn't know that but he is the reason for everything. I know that I shouldn't be in love with my best friend but I can't help that my Latino best friend is gorgeous. I can't wait for the dance I will either have the man of my wet dream (which happen often) as my boyfriend or he won't feel the same or he will hate me. I could deal with him hating me because I would be lost without him in my life. I just hope that when I tell him that I love him and have for years now he kisses me and tells me that he feels the same way. We got into my bedroom where Carlos insists on sleeping because he's always cold instead of the guest bedroom. I walked in my room and he was taking his pants off and he was in nothing but boxers. I mean iv seen him in boxers before and even naked as we stay at each others houses almost every weekend but after that kiss it just turned me on more. I usually sleep in PJ's but I felt spontaneous tonight. I stripped down to just my boxers and laid in the bed next to Carlos. I turned the lamp off and I put my arms around him as I always do when we sleep in the same bed. Then I just had to talk to Carlos because I knew that I wasn't going to be able to sleep.

"Carlos?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I needed to know if I liked kissing a guy and you are my best friend so I knew if I didn't enjoy it I wouldn't have to feel awkward"

"So you enjoyed it?"

"I did, is that wrong that I enjoyed making out with my best friend?"  
>"Not at all Carlos…and thank you for saying that you will go to the dance with me"<br>"You're welcome"

"Carlos how come you let me lay so close to you and put my arms around you?"

"Well to be honest I am always cold at night when I lay in bed plus it feels nice to have someone care for me and that is what this feels like"

"Well I do care about you Carlos you know that right"  
>"Yeah I know and I care about you too you know"<p>

'Yeah just not the way I want you too.' I thought to myself

"Logie I really want this year to be different…like I want a…well whatever a girlfriend or boyfriend or something and I want to start doing better in school and stuff because I hate being alone and in trouble all the time."

"Carlos I will make this a year that you never forget…would you like that?"

"Yes Logie I would love that. Thank you so much for being my best friend I wouldn't know what to do without you"  
>"Same here Carlos, Same here"<br>"Well I am getting so tired I need sleep Logie"  
>"Ok Carlos goodnight"<p>

"Good night Logan"

And with that I just hope I don't have a wet dream of Carlos tonight because I don't want to have to explain why I came all over the place. And with that we both were sound asleep.

**I hope this chapter got a little more into Logan and Carlos' head. I am going to make all odd chapters about Kendall and James and all even Chapters about Carlos and Logan.**

**I really hope you get an idea of where this is going from here.**

**Let me know what you liked and didn't like so I know where I am at in my writing. There will be more to come to this story. Read and Review. Thank you**


End file.
